


the middle man

by iosaturnalia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iosaturnalia/pseuds/iosaturnalia
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi, like any other virile young straight men their age, enjoy having sex together. With the same women, as in. Or something to that effect.-or-"Iwaizumi looked for buried irritation within him, and found nothing. 'No. Not really, no. It’s not a big deal, if you’re sharing sexual partners.'Matsukawa began spluttering violently, waving his hands around vigorously. 'You’re- you’re sharingwhat-'"





	the middle man

**Author's Note:**

> this takes advantage of a few tropes in some ooooolllldddd Sirius/james, remus/sirius, and sirius/james/remus fics (namely the middle). potterfic was wild. here's a link, if anyone's interested http://kabeyk.livejournal.com/27452.html here's the middle man 
> 
> a note: there's both anal and PiV in here. if you don't like either/or, this won't be a great fic for you

“Come over today?” Oikawa asked plainly, scrolling on his phone. 

Iwaizumi grunted. “Can't. Too much homework tonight.”

He adjusted his backpack’s straps, walking on the cement path to his dorm. It was mid-afternoon, and the warmth gathering in the space between his shirt and navel told him summer was approaching much more quickly than he expected.

Oikawa clucked. “Come on, give yourself a break. Hikari will be there.”

Iwaizumi focused his glare on the path ahead. “So?"

“You know what I mean,” Oikawa said, smirking and biting his bottom lip. “She has high expectations.”

Iwaizumi’s face colored at this, but also at the bold composite of visuals tossed his way with those words. For a moment he was not there, on the road, but lost in the din and dimness of Oikawa’s room. But as soon as it came it was gone. The idea felt far too odd and edging on distasteful when he considered it without looking at Oikawa’s face.

“I'm not going to come this time,” he reasserted. A bead of sweat forms at his brow. “Have fun without me.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan, I certainly will,” Oikawa purred, looking at an indubitably filthy text message on his phone. “You’re missing out!”

\--

The next day, unable to restrain himself (and feeling a great regret, which he was loathe to admit), Iwaizumi asked how the excursion had gone.

Oikawa smiled at him, his grin wide and- seemingly- unassuming. “Good,” he shared. “ _Very_ good. She has this way of- I don't know, moving her mouth-”

The sound of class beginning cut him off. Oikawa gave another secretive smile, but otherwise stopped. This was the only class they had together- general Literature. Iwaizumi turned away, concentrating on the paper on his desk and the view outside his window, determined to not let his mind wander as it had last night. This was the wrong choice.

By the foot of the building stood Rei, the outgoing, tall girl in their year that Oikawa had wooed for that bit of time. She had a pleasant smile, and, Iwaizumi later realized, an adventurous streak. One moment he was simply in the room (and about to exit) as Oikawa and Rei began to kiss on the couch and move into heavy petting, and then the next he was bent over her as she held his cock in one hand, Oikawa’s in the other, panting and stretching and keening.

It had been the first in a repeating cycle of sharing a partner Iwaizumi had not intended for it to become a habit, or to feel natural, but it had developed as such- he felt shame, that it was so hard to deny himself the risqué pleasure, and yet at the same time he felt a certain tint or hue of cockiness, that his sexual life bloomed so vigorously. He had rapidly proceeded from obligatory fumbling to all the prowess of Oikawa. Which was not a feat to turn up one’s nose at.

It was just that the women were so pretty, so welcoming, so entrepreneurial. Prior to the dizzying time with Rei, Iwaizumi had never considered to share a partner to be an exciting thought. But he found that each prospective girl was certain of what she wanted, and what she wanted was two, and the thought suddenly became more appealing. That Oikawa was no longer the only connoisseur of the beautiful women at university, but that he shared his partner with his _other_ partner, his ace.

\--

“Ah, Iwa-chan, calling me at such weird hours?” Oikawa playfully asked as soon as the call went through.

“Shut up,” grunted Iwaizumi. “I was just trying to remember that one girl we- you know- with. She had dyed blonde hair.” 

There was a long pause at Oikawa’s end of the line, a silence of static. Then, lasciviously: “Iwa-chan doesn't remember the names of all the girls we’ve fucked?”

“Obviously not, because I'm calling you, dumbass!” Iwaizumi yelled, hiding his embarrassment. 

“Why do you want to know?” asked Oikawa, a hint of a snicker playing at the edges of his sentence.

Iwaizumi readjusted his grip on the phone, as it slipped a bit from the sweat in his hands. “... I was curious.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said quietly over the phone, solemn as could be, “you’re trying to get off to her, aren't you?”

“You’re useless.”

“I’m just impressed. You don’t seem like a guy who’d forget a paramour’s name… how blasé of you. Are you hard?”

Iwaizumi was, but found this difficult to admit. His static silence spoke on his behalf, instead.

“Right,” said Oikawa. Iwaizumi heard the smallest sound of friction on the other side. He imagined if Oikawa was unzipping his pants, pulling out his dick, stroking it- first fast, and then slowly and savoring. Iwaizumi felt a strain at the base of his own length that meant he was aroused.

“Well,” continued Oikawa, sometime after. His voice was lower. “Her name was Hiraya, and she was the one who you fucked in the ass, which was your first time doing that, if I remember correctly, and she…”

\--

It was the first time Oikawa had not simply procured the girl from thin air. She- Megumi- was shy and here under the shade of a tree and asking Iwaizumi for a date. For a moment he was held by the thought that he could, perhaps, keep her to himself and not bring Oikawa into it- for Oikawa had been the one who liked sharing, not Iwaizumi. And yet it felt wrong to not. Wrong  because it would be an implicit betrayal of trust, and wrong because he had a suspicion that it would not be the same amount of pleasure without Oikawa there to rearrange the girl’s limbs, to pull her on with heat-splitting words, to hold onto Iwaizumi’s bicep as he grunted and came.

\--

“Ah, fuck-” gasped Iwaizumi, bucking into Megumi as he tried to keep his grip on the one thigh he held open. Megumi let out a low, long moan from her throat at that, but her mouth was otherwise occupied by Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa, who was palming her breasts, reaching over and teasingly rubbing her clit. Megumi began to arch her back, a burning sight that spurred Iwaizumi to wrap his hands around her legs and hitch them over his shoulders as he continued thrusting and groaning at her grip around him.

Oikawa paused and moved back, freeing Megumi’s mouth to let out her cavalcade of sighs and moans. Iwaizumi slowed and came to a stop, waiting to hear what Oikawa had to say.

“Megumi-san,” he began, trying to keep his breathless voice even. “Do you want my finger in you while Iwa-chan fucks you?”

Megumi considered this for a few moments, then nodded, looking down to where Iwaizumi was pressed close to her. Oikawa traced a nimble finger around her straining clit a few times, leaving her to laughingly gasp, before dipping the tip closer and closer to her hole.

Iwaizumi held in the shudder that came with feeling Oikawa’s hand brush around his cock. This was not the first time they had inadvertently touched during, but the first touch always brought a strong shiver with it.

“You’re leaning a lot,” Megumi commented to Oikawa, teasingly. And it was true. He was straining to get any more than his first knuckle in from reaching over the length of her body. 

Oikawa smiled. “I guess I'll just have to move, won't I?” he said, taking out his finger (both Megumi and Iwaizumi jerked). He pulled back, considered Megumi’s form, and then knelt to kiss her upside down.

It was a bit of a sight for Iwaizumi, waiting patiently at Megumi’s base. Oikawa had a manner of devouring who he kissed, and Megumi had the pure ecstatic complexion that meant she took great pride in devouring right back. He could scarcely tell whose tongue was whose, except for the moment in which Oikawa sucked on hers.

The finger Oikawa had swiped in her was placed upon her chin, which she quickly took into her mouth, and the image was almost too much. Oikawa and Megumi’s tongues, pressed up against one another while Oikawa gently thrust the finger inside her mouth, kissing her around it. Iwaizumi felt a roar in his chest that was pure arousal, and then a subsequent heat that was pride, that he was here to view such a thing. He let a breathy, quiet laugh escape him, amazed and awed by his placement in the room, in life, in the universe. 

Oikawa stopped and glanced up to share a smoldering look with Iwaizumi. “Looks like Iwa-chan had been enjoying the show,” he murmured, and Megumi snorted at this, propping herself up on her elbows to similarly share a look with Iwaizumi. 

 It was a rush, every time, to see the smile and hair of the girl cascade down over her shoulders (or not, depending), the sheen of sweat layered on her body, the angle of her neck; the settling of her breasts atop her chest, the sinuous line which led from her sternum to her abdomen to her navel to her pussy, which kissed the base of Iwaizumi’s cock. She shifted and clenched around Iwaizumi, who swore and tucked a hand underneath her ass, to grope and pull apart.

Oikawa moved, finally, to Iwaizumi’s side. Iwaizumi looked at Megumi, to ask if he could resume fucking her, but she held a countenance of perverse curiosity.

“What is it?” said Iwaizumi, before Oikawa could ask.

“I was wondering,” she said, “If you two could kiss?”

“Uh,” said Iwaizumi, and stared at her without really looking. Kissing Oikawa? It was an absurd suggestion, but he wasn't afraid, per se, of anything, it was just that he had never considered it to be an option.

Megumi blushed a bit at the stretch of silence. “You don't have to, obviously, it’d just be nice to see.”

Considering what Megumi had done for them in terms of appealing sights, Iwaizumi reckoned that it wasn't all that reaching of her to ask for a favor herself.

“What is this, a BL doujinshi?” Oikawa scoffed. Iwaizumi turned to see his face was also flushed in embarrassment. But Oikawa looked at him in askance- something he did not see often- and Iwaizumi nodded imperceptibly as he tilted forward to be taken.

His first thought was that it was more electric than he had expected. Oikawa’s mouth was calculated and measured, taking and giving. His tongue traced a curve on the roof of Iwaizumi’s mouth, while Iwaizumi licked and swiped at Oikawa’s mouth, and the wet, warm slide of their tongues made Iwaizumi’s cock twitch inside Megumi.

He could not draw himself away, and it seemed that neither could Oikawa, and they continued to nip and suck, while Megumi let out an approving hum (and by the delicate shifts Iwaizumi felt, she was touching herself). Oikawa let out the bare edge of a moan, which Iwaizumi hungrily swallowed and reciprocated. Then it was over, and they drew away, a thin string of spit connecting them for the transitory moment before it disappeared.

Oikawa’s mouth was now truly red and swollen. It was curving into a smile. He looked at Megumi.

“Ready to go back?” he asked her. She nodded, lurching a bit on Iwaizumi, who felt tortured at this point.

“You heard the lady,” Oikawa said. “Start fucking.”

Iwaizumi picked up his pace where he had left off, and without something in her mouth Megumi was free to let out every deep, obscene sound that graced her mouth. Oikawa rubbed his solitary finger onto the lips of her pussy, where Iwaizumi could feel it running up and down the length of his cock, and then it was suddenly inside, thrusting happily by his dick.

“Yes,” he let out, wrapped up in the warmth and licentiousness of the moment, and he saw Oikawa grin beside him. Oikawa’s own cock went untouched, and Iwaizumi looked away, momentarily frightened by the offer he had been about to make. 

But Megumi made it for him. She caught sight of Oikawa’s cock, and asked if Iwaizumi would mind pumping it. Oikawa shrugged nonchalantly when Iwaizumi looked at him, and so he reached over and wrapped his fingers around Oikawa’s length, jerking it how he would himself. Oikawa gently rocked into his hand, sighing, and then with a quick question to Megumi added another finger into her pussy. She came shortly after, with a series of gasps, and it took all of Iwaizumi’s might to not go along over the edge with her.

She quickly recovered, flipping her hair to one side. Iwaizumi noted that she had faint stretch marks on her thighs and a divot of a scar on her abdomen, and contemplated the mundaneness of the woman before him, and how much he enjoyed this mundaneness; how grounded it was in reality in spite of all its pornographic quality. The room smelled heavy with sweat. There was a fatigue in his thigh. Oikawa’s hair was a mess, his sheets were ruined, and after he suspected they would have to open the window and air out the stench. This was what Iwaizumi enjoyed as well.

“Well,” said Megumi decisively. “If you two are still interested, I just want to mention I haven’t received oral in a long time.”

The person she was addressing being undecided, they hence took turns eating her out, each laving her pussy with their tongues. Iwaizumi felt himself get harder at the thought that he was sharing her fluids with Oikawa, a bizarrely enthralling concept. Without thinking, he grasped his hand backward and put it on Oikawa’s dick, jerking it. He did not know why he did it, other than that he felt compelled to. Oikawa cursed and wrapped his own hand over Iwaizumi’s cock, murmuring, “Yes, fuck yes, Iwaizumi, just like that-”

Megumi pinched her own nipples, grinding her face down onto Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Oikawa-kun,” she said excitedly, “You should try sucking his cock.”

Iwaizumi did not stop eating her out, but felt his ears turn red at the suggestion. And yet his erection did not flag (one could argue it did the opposite).

Oikawa laughed, light and airy, and ducked down and suddenly- his mouth was on Iwaizumi’s cock, suckling at the head. Iwaizumi let out a growl from his chest, reaching a hand down to grasp Oikawa’s hair. He did not miss the fact that Oikawa was getting himself off beneath him.

He came with a roar into Oikawa’s mouth, who moaned and kept jerking him until every drop was milked out; then, he got up, and kissed Megumi, and to his infinite horror and arousal, Iwaizumi could see his cum drip from Oikawa’s to Megumi’s mouth. The swirled their tongues on each other, making sure they hadn’t missed anything.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself. He was beginning to become aware of a complex. 

\-- 

They didn’t discuss it at length after that- not over brunch at the dining hall, not during study sessions at the library, not after showering off the sweat of practice. Iwaizumi knew, somewhere in his mind, that it wasn’t standard behavior for straight men to fellate one another. But he set this thought aside. Their relationship was different in nature from all his other friendships and brotherhoods. Oikawa himself was a difficult man to understand; he touched Iwaizumi with familiarity on the small of his back and the nape of his neck on a regular basis whilst shutting him out in most every other regard that mattered- namely, emotionally. Since university had begun he had become more distant, and yet, somehow more manic. His appetite for the strain of a serve and the gasping of writhing sex became voracious. 

Iwaizumi knew this, of course, because he was present at both of these events, and got to see with startling clarity the edge of desperation in Oikawa’s eyes. Conversely he did not mind the escalating inertia. It meant that he was privy to the sight of a sweaty Oikawa more often, an image he had a strange fondness for (he hypothesized it was because it reminded him Oikawa was, too, a human, but it could have been anything else). 

“So there’s this girl,” said Oikawa, startling Iwaizumi out of scanning his anatomy texts at his desk. “She isn’t into two at a time, but she said she was interested in one after another. You wanna try that?”

Iwaizumi, lost in the fine hairs that grew down Oikawa’s extended arm, merely nodded.

\-- 

The girl, as it turned out, was a new experience. Her name was Nozomi, and Iwaizumi had lost the janken deciding who went first in having sex with her, therefore finding himself in the novel situation of smelling Oikawa on her skin while giving her a hickie in the storage closet. Oikawa had exited the closet a few minutes earlier around the time Iwaizumi had entered. He had looked only slightly mussed around the edges, and shared a pleased smirk with Iwaizumi as he strolled out. 

Now Iwaizumi was inside her, his cock touching the places that Oikawa’s cock had been, his mouth sucking the nipples Oikawa’s mouth surely had resided. Although it was fairly standard, fun, sex, especially without Oikawa there to make obscene suggestions that made it bizarrely lewd, Iwaizumi still felt his ears redden at how perverted it all felt. Fucking and being fucked by the same girl in the span of some twenty minutes. Wondering fervently if Oikawa had also thought she was rough, if Oikawa had enjoyed having his hair pulled and mouth bitten, if Oikawa had shuddered before spilling into her, licked into her mouth… Iwaizumi ended up coming himself earlier than usual, but Nozomi did not seem to mind after Iwaizumi ate her out. She redressed herself as Iwaizumi admired her Venusian dimples, and thanked him incongruously formally before departing herself.

“Well?” asked Oikawa from his bed when he dropped by Oikawa’s dorm to pick up his laptop charger. He propped himself up on his elbows, tilted his head at Iwaizumi in earnest curiosity. “How was it?”

“Weird, not having you there." 

Oikawa smiled. “So you like having me there.”

Iwaizumi felt flustered, realizing what this sounded like. “ _No_ , I just meant- we do it together so often that I didn’t…”

Oikawa cackled, rubbing away a fake tear from his eye. “Oh, my precious Iwa-chan, so lost in his own humility. It’s alright to say you like getting off with me around, you know.”

Iwaizumi felt this was the opposite of alright to say. It certainly didn’t ring as a normal statement, even if it was partially true. He did not respond to Oikawa and instead wrangled his charger out from the outlet.

Oikawa sighed, ostensibly disappointed in Iwaizumi’s silence. He threw himself back on his mattress, and began scrolling his own phone. “Well. Aaanyways. Would you want to do it with someone else?”

“Do what?” Iwaizumi wasn’t opposed to doing the split shift on another girl, though he wasn’t sure how another willing partner would present herself so soon after.

“Fucking a girl with a guy other than me, silly,” said Oikawa, as if it were obvious. “It just seems as though you really like having company during, so…" 

“No,” said Iwaizumi, and meant it. “No, it’s- I wouldn’t feel comfortable… I don’t know other people...” 

“Really?” said Oikawa disinterestedly. “Not even with Makki or Mattsun?” 

“No.” 

Oikawa hummed off-tune, but Iwaizumi could tell he was privately pleased with his response. His line of questioning, however, incited a new doubt within him. 

 “Wait. Have you done it with other guys?”

“Done what, exactly?” 

Iwaizumi groaned. “You know what I’m asking. Double-teaming. Whatever.”

Oikawa seemed to think on this, digging his index finger into where a dimple should have been, had he had one. “Hmm… not that I recall. Iwaizumi is my first.”

Iwaizumi ignored the shiver this utterance sent through him and grunted in approval. “Anyways… Nozomi is pretty rough, isn’t she?” 

“Ooh, don’t I know it,” drawled Oikawa, tugging down his collar to reveal rather violent looking hickies. “The woman is a beast, and she’s so smart in our Linear Algebra class, too—“

\--

As it were, their sexual lifestyle was not sustainable in the long-term. There simply weren’t enough interested women who wanted to try it beyond a handful of times; of the ones that did enjoy it beyond a few chance encounters also had busy schedules, and therefore Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s shared portfolio of threesomes began to slow down. Oikawa reverted to his usual habits of unaccompanied sex. Iwaizumi began to do the same for the very first time.

He found he still enjoyed sex, but it was certainly less exciting without Oikawa there. His own libido flagged somewhat with this realization, and he lessened his number of partners to a steady three women he liked the most- Kaori, Hiraya, and Megumi- as he could not extend his time or effort beyond this, especially as midterms approached.

Kaori had ombré hair and was athletic and quippy; Iwaizumi ended up liking her enough to become genuine friends, and got to know her friend group through that. She was cheeky in public with her handsiness which also flustered Iwaizumi greatly. They frequented coffee shops on their weekends when they both had an overload of reading to get through. She had successfully conditioned Iwaizumi into getting hard when she wore pink dolphin shorts, though she insisted she was a History major, not a Psych one. 

Hiraya was- well. She was one-minded in her desire to fuck and get fucked. Iwaizumi did not resent this at all. She enjoyed anal penetration over all other activities, which Iwaizumi had a great (and somewhat shameful) affinity for. She also liked giving this in turn, and through her Iwaizumi discovered his own prostrate. She was a sleep-deprived, pre-med, bottle-blond. This made sense to Iwaizumi later, as she tended to locate his prostrate with an almost clinical precision, and then immediately after sex would pass out for a few hours before waking in a panic and rushing off to complete some new lab.

He had not expected for Megumi to be interested in continuing to sleep with him alone, but she had been. In retrospect this made sense. She _had_ asked him for a date first, unexpectant of Oikawa’s addition. Now that he knew her, she was less shy. He liked her short hair and her handwritten post-its in his dorm letting him know she had borrowed this jacket and would return it later or that he needed new milk for his fridge, it had gotten expired. She was a Computer Science major, and dressed under several layers of cardigans and long skirts.

Best of all, however, was that she still occasionally slept with Oikawa, a fact that unfortunately thrilled Iwaizumi. He found himself sniffing at the sides of her neck during coitus, hoping to smell Oikawa’s cologne, or biting at the faded marks that Oikawa had left on her. If Megumi was aware of Iwaizumi’s preoccupation, she did not let it on, instead satisfying herself and then some before doing her coding as Iwaizumi showered after. It was unfortunate that the three of their schedules could not sync up again for another threesome, but Iwaizumi consoled himself that after midterms, they’d all be very free again.

Simultaneously, Iwaizumi began to wonder why he felt more and more nervous around Oikawa, the less they saw each other; uneasy in his stomach and occasionally stumbling over his words. He knew Oikawa was objectively handsome, and disarming with his airy laugh, but his personality was still out of the gutter. He had no reason to be impressed with him now. On a whim, Iwaizumi went to the library in hopes of discovering what was the stem of his newfound anxiety, but was unsure how specific any reading could be regarding the relationship between two men sharing a common sexual partner. An hour into reading _A Comprehensive Dictionary on Psychosexuality_ , Oikawa plopped himself besides Iwaizumi and leaned over intrusively, straining to see the words. Iwaizumi was tempted to get a whiff of his cologne from such a close proximity. He decided against it.

“What class is this reading for?” asked Oikawa, settling back into his own seat, smirking at Iwaizumi in a way that made him feel ill. “It’s certainly robust. The entry on _repression_ is half of the page.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “For my Intro Psych class.”

“If that’s what they’re teaching you in Psych, I’d be happy to enroll.”

“Because you’re perverted.”

“Ah ah ah- it’s because my scientific curiosity is piqued.” He paused, and drummed his fingers against the tabletop. “And also because I’m a lecherous deviant, yes.”

Their conversation ended as a neighboring student shot them a nasty look for talking loudly. Iwaizumi had the beginnings of a headache, and decided not to the delve into the definition of _repression_. Oikawa was right; it was much too long to bother.

\-- 

Megumi was scrawling in her notebook at Iwaizumi’s desk when he finally felt bold enough to request from her an admittedly strange wish. He had made up his mind in the shower, when the thought of it was nearly enough to bring him back to hardness despite the vigorous sex of the minutes before. Now he was outside, naked except for a towel around his waist, and wondering if he should have read up more on psychosexuality.

“Hello,” Megumi said, at first not looking up from her notes. “You’ve been staring at me uncomfortably for the last two minutes. Do you want something?” She glanced up, and her gaze lingered for a moment at his Iliac’s furrow. “Do you _need_ something?”

“How come you never shower after?” Iwaizumi opted for, waiting to build up to his entreaty. “I always feel so sweaty afterwards, but you look fine whenever I come out…”

“I was my face by the sink outside, and reapply deodorant. It does the trick. What’s up?”

“I was wondering when- when you were last with Oikawa.” 

Megumi appeared surprised. “Oh, we still hook up every now and then. Maybe once every two weeks or so.”

“I mean, from today, when was the last day, would you reckon?”

“Perhaps five days ago. It was a Thursday.” She squinted her eyes at Iwaizumi. “Are you comparing yourself to him in bed? Typical of men. You shouldn’t, not everything’s a competition. And besides, you’re way better in the afterwards- he just kicks me out, saying he has to study. At least with you I can get through part of my homework right here.” 

“No, it’s not about the competition or- whatever. I was going to ask if… if it’s possible, that after you have sex with him, you can come here and havesexwithme.” 

Her eyebrows raised. “As in, immediately after?”

Iwaizumi nodded, feeling heat in his ears and forehead.

“I mean… sure,” she said, eventually. “If you’d like that, I’ll do that for you.”

“I would like it. A lot.”

“Hm,” said Megumi, staring at him knowingly. She tucked her short hair behind her ear, and looked up thoughtfully. “Hm. Well. I’d just like to mention that set-up does invite comparison, though. You’ll have to be really good to make me want to have sex again, by the time I get across campus to here.”

Iwaizumi broke into a laugh, somewhat unbelieving of Megumi’s agreement to indulge his whim. “I promise I’ll do my best.”

 -- 

A week later, Iwaizumi’s chemistry lab report was mind-numbing, enough so that he started in his chair when an urgent set of knocks burst from the door. Behind the door was a very flushed Megumi. Underneath her clothes was a freshly ravished body. Iwaizumi peeled off her undergarments like she was a masterfully wrapped gift, in awe of how strongly she smelled of her own musk as well as the telltale one of Oikawa’s. When Iwaizumi finally inched her panties off, she grabbed her hand at her own pussy, as if guarding it.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, holding her by the hips and lying beneath her. He had gotten very hard, very quickly, and felt dizzy in his head. “Is there something wrong?”

Megumi shook her head, uncharacteristically embarrassed. “It’s… it’s a little dirty.” 

“Your vagina?”

 “No, he- he came inside, and I dressed so quickly afterwards, I forgot to let it wash out like I usually do, in the shower…”

“You shower at his? You let him come inside you?” He wanted to groan at the thought of it, the stain of Oikawa still within her, before him, waiting inside.

“We just do it in the shower when he isn’t using a condom. And I’m on the implant, which I should hope you know by now.” She extended her left arm out, angling the soft skin of her forearm towards him, where he could see the faint bump of the implant in question.

“I didn’t know that meant coming inside was an option.”

“It is if you’re tested, which Oikawa is.” 

“I got tested at the same time he did. We went to the clinic together.” It had been a boring, overcast day. They had had ramen after. “I didn’t have any abnormal results…”

Megumi scrunched up her face. “I don’t get it. You want to not use a condom, even though Oikawa’s come is inside…” She trailed off, realization dawning on her face. “Oh. Well, then…”

She shifted her hand, and Iwaizumi immediately grasped her from the juncture between her groin and thigh, tilting her so that he could see Oikawa’s come inch down her abductor tendon. Unable to resist, he inserted one finger, and then two, into her, feeling her wetness and his release against his hand, displacing it deeper within her, blushing at the squelching sounds it made.

Megumi shifted and he steadied her as she took him in. At this he did finally groan, letting it out from deep within him, feeling red-hot all over his body. Oikawa’s come was smearing against his own cock, and Megumi began to ride him slowly, savoring the sensation. Iwaizumi doubted Megumi had been truthful about needing a spectacular performance from him to compel her into a second round; it seemed as though she herself was also enjoying the indecorous feat of fucking two men in a row.

“Shit,” she muttered, as he picked up the pace. “Ah, shit--” 

Iwaizumi thought about how Oikawa would admonish her with a playful _pottymouth_ , were he here. Instead, he muttered “shit” as well, not coherent enough to produce anything multisyllabic. He sucked at her breasts and inhaled at her neck deeply, thinking about how Oikawa must have had her, if he had slammed into her repeatedly from the back, against her beautiful ass, or if he had done it achingly slow, spilling into her like a gift, or if—

He was unable to finish this line of thought as he came soon after. Megumi, was wasn’t there, unsaddled herself adroitly and let Iwaizumi pull her towards his face. Most of both his and Oikawa’s come leaked out as she shifted forwards, onto Iwaizumi’s chest, but there were still traces inside her as he ate her out with arresting ferocity. She twitched and spasmed against his mouth as she came, and Iwaizumi ate it up.

\--

Iwaizumi remembered to knock before entering the room, but forgot in his haste that Oikawa said yes to just about any request for entry, regardless if he was decent or not. In this case, he was jacking off against his bed, and greeted Iwaizumi with a casual, breathy, “Hey,” as if his dick wasn’t out.

“Um,” said Iwaizumi. He averted his eyes, even though Oikawa’s naked form was something he had seared into the front of his brain. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to look, or if he should leave the room. “What the fuck." 

“I’m almost done,” Oikawa explained, evidentially drawing closer to orgasm. Iwaizumi nodded, his neck red-hot, and cleared his throat a handful of times. Oikawa came with a low groan (which he heard, and did not witness). When he turned back, Oikawa was staring straight at him as he cleaned up his mess.

“You didn’t have a girl over?” he ventured awkwardly.

“Jacking off takes less time. I have way too much to study.”

“I don’t get how a guy here on a sports scholarship has that much to study.” 

“Just because I’m not a sports therapy major like you…”

“I’m practically pre-med. I have nearly as much work.”

“Like that girl you liked. The blonde… Hiraya-san.”

Iwaizumi shrugged, more at ease now that Oikawa had redonned his briefs. “She’s going into oncology, I think. She’s very busy.”

“Not so busy that she can’t make time for you,” said Oikawa, raising his eyebrows as he pulled his jeans back up. “A little birdy- meaning, a bird, meaning, Hiraya- told me you have a preference for the backside, with her.”

Iwaizumi sputtered. “I don’t see why she thought that was any of your business.” 

“Everything that happens with you is my business, Iwa-chan,” he said matter-of-factly. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, considering I masterminded your loss of virginity. I just thought that was interesting. You never talked about liking ass, before.”

“I don’t tell you everything about my sexual exploits!”

Oikawa grinned his shit-eating grin at him. “And that’s a real shame, you know. If you had told me, you would have found out Oikawa-sama also has a penchant for the behind.”

“Oh my fucking God,” said Iwaizumi. “This conversation is over. Are you coming to intramural practice or not?”

Oikawa scoffed and grabbed his bag. “I still don’t see how it’s fair that I have to play with the actual team and on the recreational team too just because you’re too chicken to try and play officially.” 

“I don’t have _time_ , dumbass. And you volunteered yourself! What was all that talk about needing the extra practice time?”

“Semantics. Now, where did I leave that pesky knee brace of mine…” 

\-- 

Kaori regarded him with a shrewd look over their shared coffee. Her hair was tied up, and her bangs were pushed back by a headband, meaning Iwaizumi got to see the way the space between her eyebrows furrowed when she was thinking.

“What,” he asked, finally. “Do I have something on my face?”

“We’ve had a ton of sex,” she stated, tapping her pastel highlighter against her bottom lip.

Iwaizumi glanced around them. “We’re in public,” he said, hoping this spoke for itself. 

“Oh, don’t be prudish. I just mean we’ve been together long enough that it isn’t rude for me to ask what your sexuality is, right?”

Iwaizumi gave her a troubled look. “Are you doubting I’m attracted to you?”

“We both know there’s no question there. I know you want me. You’re avoiding the question.”

“I’m straight. I assumed you knew.”

“I try not to assume things. It’s just I heard from someone that you’ve sucked a guy’s dick before, and I thought that was a new development.”

“Who told you _that_?!” muttered Iwaizumi, angrily. “And that’s not even true. I’ve never…”

“Megumi-san? The CS girl, you know. Or maybe I had it backwards. You had your dick sucked by some guy… who I would assume is Oikawa, statistically.”

Here, Iwaizumi shifted his gaze towards the table, silent.

“Hm,” said Kaori. Her eyes glowed oddly in the dim yellow light of the café on her right side, and the diffused gray light of the outside on the left side. “Well, that’s not so surprising. I’m sure it’s bound to happen, when you have that much sex with your best friend. Which, by the way, I think is interesting for a pair of straight men. Most straight men want to have a threesome with two _women_ , if my logic checks out.” 

“Are you _sure_ you’re not a Psych major?” Iwaizumi gritted out.

 “I’m just reviewing the evidence,” she said softly. “I need to have my facts in order when I appear before the Court.” 

“Could I ask what the case is?”

“No,” she replied cheerfully. “I can’t give the opposing defendant information. That violates the law.”

“I don’t remember saying I was guilty of anything.”

She sighed, seemingly tired of the conversation. “The arraignment’s long passed, Iwaizumi-kun. Try and keep up.”

\--

“I’m drunk,” announced Oikawa, directly in his ear. His breath fanned out against Iwaizumi’s face; it smelled like soju.

“Don’t fucking scream in my ear,” said Iwaizumi, pushing him off; Matsukawa, who was visiting from his university, grabbed him on the other end.

“He’s sloshed,” Matsukawa noted, amusedly. “I don’t think he’s going to do any better with volume control than he does when he’s sober.”

“I DON’T HAVE VOLUME CONTROL… problems,” offered Oikawa.

The party continued on around them. Iwaizumi himself was fairly drunk, as well, though not nearly as gone as Oikawa. He had a few thoughts himself: that it was too cold outside to have an outdoor party (his body was littered with goosebumps); that he had too much work tomorrow to be up this late (two essays and a quiz to study for); that the music was too loud, that he had lost his favorite pen, that he wanted to dance.

So he did. Matsukawa was happy to look after a drunk Oikawa- being away from him had made his tolerance a bit stronger than it was in high school. Iwaizumi let the two of them catch up as Hiraya made her way to him through the throng of dancing people.

“Hey,” she said to him, smiling. She looked a little less dead inside than she did on the weekdays. “You putting off studying for the anatomy quiz tomorrow too?” 

“Yes,” he said. “I wanted to talk to you-”

He didn’t have the chance to; she turned around and began grinding her backside against Iwaizumi’s crotch. He adjusted quickly, grabbing her by the hips, guiding her this way and that. By the raucous laugh she let out, she was delighted that he was going along with it. They danced together for a few more songs- interspersed with shameless kissing- before Iwaizumi decided that Matsukawa was probably interested in dancing himself now, instead of babysitting Oikawa. Hiraya followed him, grabbing his hand as he weaved through the people.

The two of them were right where he had left them, though Matsukawa looked stricken at the sight of Iwaizumi. Oikawa was guffawing very loudly from his spot on the ground. The oranges of the fairy lights flew across his ruddy face and perfectly styled hair.

“Hey,” said Iwaizumi, his hand still in Hiraya’s. “What’s up?”

“Hey yourself,” said Matsukawa, his voice oddly strained. His eyes darted to Hiraya’s face, and back. “Er. Hello. I’m Matsukawa. A friend.”

“Hey, Matsukawa-kun,” purred Hiraya. She smiled at Oikawa, too, who pulled her in by the hand, and began kissing her soundly right in the middle of the grass. Hiraya laughed against him, first incredulous, but looked convinced by his argument soon enough by the way she kissed him back, the bottoms of her thighs surely becoming wet by the damp ground.

Matsukawa began sputtering, looking between Iwaizumi and Oikawa in a panic. “Isn’t she- your girlfriend, or-”

“Girlfriend!” exclaimed Oikawa, breaking away. “As if! Hiraya-chan has no time for a boyfriend, does she?”

“I barely have time for friends,” she admitted, tossing her blonde hair behind her.

“You know, you did a very bad thing,” said Oikawa to her, his arms crossed behind her waist. “Or, at least, Iwaizumi told me it was a bad thing. You weren’t supposed to tell me about the whole back-”

“That’s what I was meaning to talk to you about,” interrupted Iwaizumi, on edge now that Matsukawa had witnessed the fluidity to their arrangement. He meant to keep things as ambiguous as possible. “I was hoping to speak to you in _private_ -”

“Private is overrated,” said Oikawa, grabbing Iwaizumi by the pants and trying to pull him towards them. He overestimated his strength, however, and instead only succeeded in bringing Iwaizumi closer by a few steps before he fell forwards into Iwaizumi’s loins. 

“Oy!” yelled Iwaizumi, stumbling backwards, trying to get Oikawa out of his crotch.

“That’s not the first time he’s been there,” giggled Hiraya.

Iwaizumi tried not to scream, and not to look directly at Matsukawa’s surely blanched face. “And who told you that?!”

“Kaori-san!”

“Can the women I have sex with stop gossiping with each other?”

“ _Women_?” choked out Matsukawa. “As in, plural?”

“He’s a little hard,” Oikawa said conspiratorially to Hiraya. He had still not fully extricated himself from his delicate position. “Your work, I’m sure. What were you even doing to him out on the dance floor? Mattsun and I saw, it was a very naughty dance…” 

Iwaizumi felt the beginnings of a headache come on. He allowed himself one look at Matsukawa, who appeared more appalled than ever before. If it wasn’t deeply embarrassing, Iwaizumi would have been tempted to laugh at the look on his face. 

The party ended soon after, and the next morning, he awoke to Matsukawa staring at him with crossed arms, two mugs of coffee by his side.

“Uh,” croaked Iwaizumi in waking.

“We should have some words,” said Matsukawa. “To review last night, and make sure it wasn’t a fever dream I had. First of all, since when did you lose your virginity? And how many women are you with? How come that blondie was kissing you and then kissing- you know?”

“Uh,” croaked Iwaizumi again. “I…”

“It’s one thing to be ironically lewd, Iwaizumi, it’s another to be a heathen.”

“I don’t know,” said Iwaizumi, finally, smacking the disuse from his mouth. “Oikawa and I, we have an arrangement. I don’t mind it. I like having sex.” It was nice to admit it. Iwaizumi liked sex. He liked how it smelled, tasted, felt (both before, during, and after). He was a big fan of sex, and hadn’t expected to be.

“So you really _have_ lost your virginity! Before me and Makki?! You were always so shy in school, so awkward around girls, and we were so sure you would lose it to Oi- to someone else, not a stranger-” 

Iwaizumi frowned. “I’m on speaking terms with all the women I’ve slept with. And I’m good friends with the ones that I have sex with on a regular basis.” 

“They’re still not your partner. Are you being safe?”

Iwaizumi got up slowly, took a deep sip from the coffee Matsukawa had made. “Of course. We use protection, I just got tested. And I didn’t take you for the solely monogamous sex type.”

“I’m not. But Makki and I always thought you were that type. Lovey-dovey. And you were always so embarrassed by sex, and then yesterday, you were practically humping that blonde girl- who, in case you forgot, began frenching Oikawa immediately after. That doesn’t bother you?”

Iwaizumi looked for buried irritation within him, and found nothing. “No. Not really, no. It’s not a big deal, if you’re sharing sexual partners.”

Matsukawa began spluttering violently, waving his hands around vigorously. “You’re- you’re sharing _what-_ ” 

Iwaizumi had never seen the otherwise deadpan and coy Matsukawa so flustered. He wasn’t surprised, considering that in high school all of Makki and Mattsun’s perverted jests were unbased in experience; he couldn’t help but laugh at the scandal plain on Matsukawa’s face.

“Stop _laughing_!”

“I can’t believe that you’re still a virgin, between the two of us-”

“Well, I can’t believe you and Oikawa are double-teaming beautiful women, so I guess we’re both shocked today- and who’s Kaori-san, and why is she saying Oikawa sucked your _dick_ -”

\-- 

Kaori was wearing her pink dolphin shorts during their study date, which was clear code for her request to get fucked soon after. Iwaizumi was getting impatient, as he had finished his OChem lab report earlier than she was finished with marking up her Philosophy paper. By the time she was ready to depart, he was straining in his pants.

“We need to get to a room, fast,” he said to her. “I hate your shorts. I hate them. They’ve cursed my dick.” 

“Your room’s all the way across campus,” she whispered back. “And my roommate’s in mine. We’re going to have to walk at least a half mile back.” 

“God, can we just-” and then it struck him. Oikawa was out that weekend for an away game. Iwaizumi knew where his spare keys were, although Oikawa typically left the door unlocked anyways (a dangerous habit Iwaizumi frequently warned him against). 

“What?” said Kaori.

“We could use Oikawa’s room,” he said, feigning nonchalance. He knew Kaori would jump on it otherwise, psychoanalyze it to the moon and back. He just wanted a close by room. “He’s out this weekend.” 

“You sure he’d be alright with that?” Of all the women Iwaizumi had been with, Kaori was in the subset of women that existed independently of Oikawa in the sexual encounter. She still had a sense of boundaries regarding him.

“He would do the same thing with my room if it were him,” he said, grimacing. “I would know.” 

She accepted this answer, ostensibly eager to fuck as well. They stumbled into Oikawa’s room, kissing already. Iwaizumi took great pleasure in ripping the horrible shorts off her, and then her shirt, and then her bra to reveal her petite breasts.

“I love your chest,” he said to her.

“I know you love my itsy bitsy chest. You say that every time. Could you grab one of Oikawa’s condoms or something?

He did, and then brought her down into Oikawa’s bed. He was startled to find that Oikawa’s smell was still quite strong on the pillowcase. Even more shocking than this, however, was the thought of Oikawa coming back to his room to smell the humid sweat of sex on his bed. Maybe he’d be stunned at first, confused, and then put the pieces together. Maybe he’d like it. Oikawa was another dedicated fan of sex, after all. Maybe he’d jack off to it.

He let out an involuntary moan at this consideration, and dove into fucking Kaori with new energy. She touched herself and laughed- he liked that, how she laughed during sex- looking into his eyes, and all the while, Iwaizumi thought about how Oikawa would fuck her, if he was here.

After, she sang to herself while she redressed. “You coming with me to East campus?” 

“Sure.” Iwaizumi was loathe to leave, but had work to get to. “And, by the way, don’t tell Hiraya about your dick-sucking gossip. She kept talking about it at this party, in front of my friend…”

Later, that night, he got a call from Oikawa.

“Hey,” he said, excited despite himself.

“So,” stated Oikawa. 

“So?”

 “Don’t be coy.” He sounded impatient and fatigued, possible from the game. “I know what you did. Frankly, I didn’t think you were so gutsy.”

“Well?” said Iwaizumi, softly. “What do you think?” 

There was silence on the other end. “Well, what did _you_ think? Did you like having sex with a girl in my bed? Was my mattress comfortable? Did it smell nice?”

“It smelled nice,” said Iwaizumi simply, mouth dry. “…What does it smell like now?” 

“Like your sweat. It’s… good.” A pause. “You should know, I’m getting off right now.” 

Iwaizumi was one step behind him, but not quite ready to admit that. “To what?” he asked, instead. 

“To the thought of you fucking someone in my bed. It’s hot.”

“Yeah,” conceded Iwaizumi.

“God, Iwaizumi, if I had known, I would have let you started fucking women in my bed way earlier.” His voice was hitching all weird. “I love how it smells. Love it so much.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Obviously. You know how much I like the smell of sex. And— imagine if I had sex in your bed with some woman, imagine-” 

“Yeah,” said Iwaizumi stupidly, as if this was the only work left in his lexicon. He cleared his throat, kneading at his erection through his pants. “That would be- nice. Really nice.”

“You want that? Want me fucking women in your bed? Want me coming on your sheets?”

“Yes.” Oh, please, _yes_. Iwaizumi was fit to burst, and they had only been talking for two minutes. And burst he did a few short minutes later, to the sound of Oikawa coming on the other side. Unfortunately, he had come in his pants, and needed to shower.

“I’m gonna do it for real, then,” said Oikawa, having recovered. He sounded very drowsy. “Gonna fuck in your bed. So you can get off to it after too.”

“Okay,” whispered Iwaizumi, and hung up. He hoped Oikawa would follow through.

 --

Oikawa did do as he had promised. It enthralled Iwaizumi to no end, enough so that he found it difficult to sleep in his bed. The two days Oikawa would manage to bed someone in his bed were accompanied be phone calls during which they said little but gasped frequently. After, they did not discuss it, but it hung heavy in the air between them. Iwaizumi felt the oddest urge to ask for Oikawa to cut out the middle man and get off in front of him, without the telephone- they were long past the point of various pretexts, now- but became apprehensive that this would be crossing an unspoken line.

“Can you,” said Hanamaki, from his window on Skype, “Please repeat the problem to me.” His fingers were steepled in front of his face. Matsukawa had, of course, divulged all the lurid details to Hanamaki, who was taking it slightly better. He hadn’t began yelling upon finding out. He was clearly shaken, however.

“I don’t think you or I want to keep talking about my sex life,” said Iwaizumi.

“Your sex life with Oikawa.”

“Not _with_ Oikawa, just, with Oikawa.” 

“You realize those are the same thing, right?”

“I’m not- er- fucking Oikawa.” He clenched and unclenched his hand. “We aren’t gay…”

“Okay,” said Hanamaki, sounding unconvinced. “So your midterms are making you too busy, to have sex with women alongside Oikawa.” Iwaizumi hadn’t mentioned the bit about the beds- he felt that both he and Oikawa wanted to keep that something private, between the two of them. “This is a problem, because you like doing that, so you’ve resorted to… having three partners, which is somehow less than whatever your count was before.”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” repeated Hanamaki. His face was flat, as it always was, but his cheeks were the tiniest bit pink “Okay. Listen- is, uh, sex really that good? I haven’t…" 

“I like it. A lot. More than I thought I would.”

“I know. I definitely know that. But how did you even get these women?" 

“Oikawa helped at first. Then I learned how to talk to them. I made some friends.” 

“How come you aren’t falling for any of them, though? I can’t imagine being with anyone that long without developing feelings.”

“I don’t know. People are different. I like it because it feels nice, not because I love anyone.”

“Not even a crush?" 

Iwaizumi was irresolute about this, but chose to ignore his trepidation. “Not even a crush.”

Hanamaki looked pensive. “I feel like Oikawa has a crush. Which goes against Mattsun’s and my theories in high school, but he’s just been acting differently over the phone.”

Five out of Iwaizumi’s last six calls to Oikawa had revolved around sex. He hadn’t parsed romantic woe in any of them, although, it wasn’t exactly the medium in which that would come forth. “What theories?”

“In high school, Oikawa was always the player, and you were always awkward, you know. Don’t get me wrong- you weren’t _that_ awkward, and it wasn’t like girls didn’t like you, considering you were pretty buff back then too- but you always pretended you weren’t flustered by being more gruff. Which confused girls. Hence you not getting any. Mattsun and I thought it was because you were waiting for ‘the one’ to have your firsts with. And that maybe you weren’t attracted to… well. Oikawa was always the loose one. Now he’s only really with one girl, apparently.”

This was news to him. “Who?” 

“Megumi, or something. I have no idea why. Mattsun told me he met her when he was visiting you guys, and that she was shy and dressed modestly. That doesn’t seem like Oikawa’s type at all.” He made a face at Iwaizumi’s openly confused expression. “What? Do you know her?”

“Something like that.”

\--

It came to a head exactly the weekend following finals. The day was normal, at first: Iwaizumi took his test, nursed his cramping hand after, and met up with Oikawa to get celebratory agedashi tofu for getting through their first week of testing in college. Oikawa was preoccupied during their meal, but this was often par for the course. He made annoying jokes at all the right places and still attempted to steal Iwaizumi’s food, so Iwaizumi understood it couldn’t be anything truly dire. The meal was perfect, at a cheap hole-in-the-wall a mile’s walk away from campus. As far as the two of them could tell, very few students came there- perhaps they found it too temperate, as the establishment was always in a haze of delicious steam. After, they put on their jackets and window-shopped until Oikawa began complaining his feet were hurting from the cold. His hair was sticking up oddly, too, from the steam of the restaurant making his fly-aways apparent. They walked back to Iwaizumi’s room, which was a little larger than Oikawa’s, and had the added benefit his PS4. They planned to play Resident Evil until they got hungry again, at which point they would trudge to the dining halls, and then go out to a party, probably.

Iwaizumi wanted to ask why they hadn’t scheduled a reunion with Megumi, or even ask as to when Oikawa had begun sleeping exclusively with her, but dismissed the thought once he realized he wasn’t even really in the mood. He was worn from studying. Oikawa’s anxious fidgeting said the same. 

Oikawa sat close to him on his couch when they began playing, and progressively leaned more and more against him as the game progressed. From here Iwaizumi could again smell him, distinctly, both his cologne undercut by the smell of cold sweat. It was, he decided, a decent smell. However, as he only ever really smelled it in certain contexts anymore (on Megumi’s clavicles during sex, particularly), he felt his body begin to react in accordance.

“Get off me,” he said, trying to casually shoulder him off. Oikawa moved away, but began staring at him intently. 

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi said nervously.

“I’m horny,” announced Oikawa.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You always are. I thought you didn’t wanna do it today. I could have asked Megumi-san if she wanted to come.”

“Hm,” he hummed. “Well, I want to make out with someone. And- we’ve made out before.”

Iwaizumi paused the game at this, and turned to face him. His palms felt damp. “What are you getting at?”

“I was just thinking we could make out for a little bit. It won’t be weird, we’ve done it before.”

He gulped. Oikawa’s hand was on his arm, and he could feel the imprint of it through his sweatshirt. “We did that because a girl wanted us to do it for her.”

“So? I liked it. You liked it too, didn’t you?” He said the last bit unsurely, as if he really was asking Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi’s mouth was dry. He did not know what to say- he was too proud to say the truth, which was a succinct _yes_ \- so he coughed and shrugged. This was enough for Oikawa, however, who knew how to read ever millimeter of movement on Iwaizumi’s body. 

“Why don’t we try it again, then?” said Oikawa, leaning closer. His breath fanned out against Iwaizumi’s face. It did not smell like soju. It smelled like mint. When had he brushed his teeth? “If we both like it? What’s the problem?”

“Alright,” said Iwaizumi, beholden to Oikawa’s achingly velvety voice.

Oikawa closed the distance and began kissing him, surprisingly slowly at first, as if savoring the taste of his lips. His hand moved to the base of Iwaizumi’s neck, holding it in place as he made his way into Iwaizumi’s mouth with impressive force. Iwaizumi felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, or that his knees were going to collapse, even though they were both sitting down. 

Oikawa shifted so that he was straddling Iwaizumi, all the while keeping his mouth connected to his. Iwaizumi, on muscle memory, grabbed Oikawa by the hips, anchoring him to his body as Oikawa sucked at his tongue from above. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now, and there was no way Oikawa couldn’t feel it pressed up against his front.

He pulled away. “S-sorry,” he said, breathless. “I’m getting hard…”

“That’s alright,” murmured Oikawa. He held Iwaizumi’s hand by the wrist and guided it to his front, where he found a hard bulge. Oikawa’s hand made him cup it. “Me too.”

Iwaizumi was lost. “I don’t understand.”

“I like women,” said Oikawa. His eyes were piercing. “I really do. Of course. But I thought, this whole time, that I needed some sort of middle man- or woman- to get _with_ you, but really I wanted to get _to_ you. I hadn’t known. All of this time, I could have just asked to have you.” 

“Have me?” 

“Can I?”

“You want to have _me_?” he repeated, unbelieving of what he was hearing. His eyes were wide, and probably doe-like. 

“I want to fucking _eat_ you,” said Oikawa huskily. “I want to take off all your clothes and suck your dick again. I want you to tie me up and fuck me. I want to hold your thick fucking thighs back while I fuck you.” 

“Uh,” said Iwaizumi weakly. He felt all the blood in his body rush to his head and dick. “I…” 

“Do you want me to?” purred Oikawa. “I can’t do anything I don’t know you want, Iwaizumi.”

“I want to,” came out of his mouth, unbidden. This was indeed what he wanted- from the first moment Oikawa had held his hand back as he disrobed another woman, to when they first kissed, to when they called each other late at night. “I want you to do- to do _that_ to me.”

Oikawa kissed him again, gently fucking into his mouth, as Iwaizumi struggled to get his pants off. He finally managed to take off his briefs and jeans all at once with his thumbs, and grabbed Oikawa by the ass, which was softer than he had ever imagined. His hands dug into the crevice between his thigh and ass, pulling him even closer, until he could feel his erection against his chest.

“Iwaizumi,” moaned Oikawa into his mouth. “Didn’t even _need_ \- the others- wanted you the whole time-” 

“Shut up,” he said. “Shut up, shut up, just fuck me.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” agreed Oikawa. He pulled off his own shirt, letting Iwaizumi enjoy the sight of his front (a sight he had briefly forgotten) before tugging off Iwaizumi’s sweatshirt and shirt as well. The room was nippy- it was winter, after all- but Oikawa’s hands were searing hot against his chest, abdomen, hipbones as he pulled off Iwaizumi’s trousers and set to sucking his dick. 

“Ah,” groaned Iwaizumi. His hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to be quiet, but this only drew attention to the loud sounds of suction emanating from below him. “Fuck. Fuck.”

Oikawa surfaced. “I wanted to do this again. Ever since Megumi-san asked us to. Before that, even. Since high school, probably, didn’t even know it…” he went down again, and Iwaizumi felt like his face was on fire, watching the bulge of his dick appear in Oikawa’s cheek, watching the way Oikawa’s eyes were fixed on his with his hand grasping the rest of his shaft.

Oikawa got off, and Iwaizumi’s cock felt near cold in the absence of his mouth. He quickly made up for it by climbing up and kissing down his neck, his collarbone, and- _oh_ \- his chest. Iwaizumi had always been a fan of sucking the breasts of his partners, as he could feel them getting wetter during, but had never gotten his own nipples sucked. It felt like it was making his cock ache, and he grabbed it by the base, hoping to stave off the feeling of coming.

But Oikawa’s hand was instantly upon his, and he mouth lifted from his nipple. “Hey,” he said, frowning. The admonishment was tempered by the way a small string of saliva still extended from his lip to Iwaizumi’s chest. “No getting off by yourself.”

“I wasn’t trying to-” 

Oikawa sighed and sat up straight, pushing Iwaizumi down, down, down until his back hit the mattress. “Excuses, excuses, Iwa-chan.” He leaned over and began kissing Iwaizumi again- who still enjoyed this immensely, and felt lost in Oikawa’s mouth. His hand reached out into his bedside, and found his lube and condoms. 

“Lube,” said Oikawa at the sight of his hand. His eyebrow raised. “You had this from before?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa observed that it was half-finished. “You did a number on Hiraya-san’s backside." 

Iwaizumi turned his face into the sheets, shut his eyes to avoid looking at Oikawa. “She- she did a number on me, too.” 

“Oh?” said Oikawa, softly, crowding Iwaizumi’s face. “Oh? Iwa-chan has taken it up the ass before?” 

“Shut up. I hate you."

“No need to be so chagrined. I, for one, am delighted to hear of this.” He heard the bottle click open, and felt a wet finger at his entrance. “Was Iwa-chan thinking of Oikawa-sama when he was coming from fingers stuffed up his ass?”

Maybe. “ _No_.” 

“Pity,” sighed Oikawa. “Oikawa-sama’s done the same.”

Iwaizumi did not know what to respond with. “Stop talking in the third person,” he opted for, instead. 

“Tch.” Oikawa did not talking, however, and stretched Iwaizumi with a straightforward efficiency, occasionally stopping to play with his rim teasingly. He then pushed the pads of his fingers in a certain angle (one that Hiraya had surely memorized) inside Iwaizumi until Iwaizumi was crying out, leaking against his stomach. “Found it,” he sang.

Iwaizumi thrusted back down against it, secretly furious when Oikawa pulled away his hand. He felt consoled soon after as Oikawa entered him painfully slowly. He felt full. Stretched and sore, like the morning after a day of vigorous exercise. Oikawa was propped above him, staring at his face with one-minded obsession, searching for clues to proceed. Iwaizumi nodded.

“Finally,” groaned Oikawa, and began to fuck him, thrusting in with accelerating speed and force.

Iwaizumi could feel every inch, feel the force propelling him backwards until the bed was actually creaking with the movement. Oikawa pulled apart his thighs, and then bent them backwards against Iwaizumi’s chest, just like he had promised. The pressure made it such that Iwaizumi found it a little difficult to breathe- he was gasping, either way- but Oikawa’s navel rubbed against the underside of his dick with every thrust, and this was the friction he had been craving.

“ _Fuck_ , you look so good, bent in half,” moaned Oikawa, inches away from Iwaizumi’s face. “And your asshole is so pretty, so pink, I could see it.” Iwaizumi had nothing intelligible to say in return- “ _ngh-_ ” – and Oikawa began kissing him again, sucking his tongue into his mouth until he could feel his saliva pooling on the sides of his mouth.

In the final stretch, Oikawa pounded harder than before, hard enough that Iwaizumi could feel his bottom sting. His hand snaked down and tugged at Iwaizumi’s cock until he did come, hard enough that a few drops hit the bottom of his chin. Oikawa came soon after, in the spasms of Iwaizumi’s ass. He groaned, deep from his chest, and Iwaizumi felt that he could not forget the expression on his face, even if he wanted to. 

Oikawa collapsed on top of him with a mighty heave. “I haven’t fucked like that in ages.”

“Get the fuck off me, you gigantic oaf,” said Iwaizumi. He really did need to breathe. 

Oikawa giggled. “You have a little something on your chin.” He bent down and sucked it off, and kissed Iwaizumi chastely right afterwards. “Got it.”

He did get off, eventually, and Iwaizumi took deep gulping breaths to regain the volume in his lungs. After, they took a shower together- which was not devoid of its own orgasms- and Iwaizumi took his sweet time seeing how water dripped down Oikawa’s lithe form.

“Well?” said Oikawa, pushing his wet bangs away from his face. “Did you like it?”

Iwaizumi grimaced at him. “You’re such an asshole. You know I did.”

 “Mm. I just like hearing it. We should try the other way round, soon.”

 Iwaizumi nodded; he had his own host of fantasies about this. He also felt as if an enormous trial was over. Distantly, he wondered how much Kaori had figured out before him.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Oikawa. His hand cupped Iwaizumi’s jaw. He seemed rather pleased about this new development as one that granted him the freedom to touch Iwaizumi intimately. 

Iwaizumi studied him. “Mattsun’s going to be surprised.” 

Oikawa laughed. “Sure. And Makki, too.” 

“How are we going to tell them?”

“Let’s invite the both of them over for their next break, and let them walk in-” 

Iwaizumi scowled. “No way, don’t pull me into your exhibitionist schemes-”

“Please, Iwa-chan, it’ll be worth the look on their stupid faces-”

“I said _no_ -”

 

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, makki and mattsun were subsequently not amused by their plan.
> 
> my nsfw is suadelan.tumblr.com, twitter is @sadafies. go hogwild


End file.
